David Silverman
Manchmal auch benannt als David Marshall Silverman Wohnsitz Cranford, New Jersey, USA Ausbildung Pennsylvania State University Brandeis University Filmographie *Things Don't Stay Fixed (post-production) ... Ben Partee (2017) *My Lethal Weapon (Short) (completed) ... Officer Dave (2017) *Lodge 49 (TV Series) ... Shamroxx Man (2019) *Brockmire (TV Series) ... Dylan's Dad (2018) *Scream (TV Series) ... Mr. Fitch (2018) *My Lethal Weapon (Short) (completed) ... Officer Dave (2017) *Things Don't Stay Fixed (post-production) ... Ben Partee (2017) *Das Leuchten der Erinnerung ... Pennsylvania Campground Man (as David Marshall Silverman) (2017) *Barry Seal: Only in America ... Seedy Man (uncredited) (2017) *House of Cards (TV Series) ... Craig Squire (2017) *Sun Records (TV Series) ... Bob Neal (2017) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Kent (2015-2017) *The Founder ... Loan Officer #2 (as David Marshall Silverman) (2016) *Atlanta (TV Series) ... George (2016) *The Haves and the Have Nots (TV Series) ... Officer #12 (2016) *Survivor's Remorse (TV Series) ... Joe (2015) *Halt and Catch Fire (TV Series) ... Security Guard (2015) *Magic Mike XXL ... Contractor Scott (uncredited) (2015) *Being Mary Jane (TV Series) ... Joseph Christopher (2015) *Selma ... Anthony Liuzzo (as David Marshall Silverman) (2014) *Closet (Short) ... Henry (2013) *Depends (Short) ... Hank (2013) *Anchorman - Die Legende kehrt zurück ... WBC Stage Manager (as David Marshall Silverman) (2013) *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (TV Series) ... Coach (2013) *Too Late Now (Short) ... Bartender (2013) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... Earl Grant (2012) *Dr. Dani Santino - Spiel des Lebens (TV Series) ... District Attorney (2012) *Zack's Zap Pack (Video) ... Dad (2011) *My Good Fortune (Short) ... Paulie Gugliata (2011) *Adventures in Values Volume 1 (Video) ... Dr. Ramirez (2011) *Warm Springs - Heilende Quellen (TV Movie) ... Crony #2 (as David Silverman) (2005) *The Horse & Pony Show (Short) ... Brian (2001) *The Etiquette Man (Short) ... Coach (2000) Producer *Voices from the Fall (Short) (producer) (2014) *Homecoming Dreams (Short) (producer) (2014) *Closet (Short) (producer) (2013) *Depends (Short) (producer) (2013) *Little Things (Short) (producer) (2013) *Too Late Now (Short) (executive producer) / (producer) (2013) *Shattered (Short) (producer) (2012) *Stand Up or Shut Up (Short) (executive producer) / (producer) (2012) *My Good Fortune (Short) (co-producer) (2011) *Pony Rides Are for Girls (Short) (co-producer) (2010) *The Tedious Existence of Terrell B. Howell (Short) (executive producer) / (co-producer) (2010) *The Horse & Pony Show (Short) (producer) (2001) Editor *My Lethal Weapon (Short) (completed) (2017) *Voices from the Fall (Short) (2014) *Homecoming Dreams (Short) (2014) *Depends (Short) (2013) *Little Things (Short) (2013) *Too Late Now (Short) (2013) *Shattered (Short) (2012) *Stand Up or Shut Up (Short) (2012) *Take Me Out (Short) (2011) *My Good Fortune (Short) (2011) *Pony Rides Are for Girls (Short) (2010) *The Tedious Existence of Terrell B. Howell (Short) (2010) Sound Department *Voices from the Fall (Short) (sound editor) (2014) *Homecoming Dreams (Short) (sound editor) (2014) *Depends (Short) (sound editor) (2013) *Little Things (Short) (sound editor) (2013) *Too Late Now (Short) (sound editor) (2013) *Shattered (Short) (sound editor) / (sound mixer) (2012) *My Good Fortune (Short) (sound editor) (2011) *Pony Rides Are for Girls (Short) (sound editor) (2010) *The Tedious Existence of Terrell B. Howell (Short) (sound editor) (2010) Director *Voices from the Fall (Short) (2014) *Homecoming Dreams (Short) (2014) *Depends (Short) (2013) *Little Things (Short) (2013) *Shattered (Short) (2012) *Stand Up or Shut Up (Short) (2012) *My Good Fortune (Short) (2011) *Pony Rides Are for Girls (Short) (2010) *The Tedious Existence of Terrell B. Howell (Short) (2010) Writer *The Cabining (storyline consultant) (2014) *Little Things (Short) (co-writer) (2013) *Stand Up or Shut Up (Short) (writer) (2012) *My Good Fortune (Short) (story) (2011) *Pony Rides Are for Girls (Short) (2010) *The Horse & Pony Show (Short) (as David Marshall Silverman) (2001) Visual Effects *The Tedious Existence of Terrell B. Howell (Short) (digital effects) (2010) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Take Me Out (Short) (assistant director) (2011) Thanks *Death of a Snowman (Short) (special thanks) (pre-production) (2018) *The Cabining (acknowledgment) (2014) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2017 - The First Day of the Rest of Your Life (2017) ... Kent (uncredited) 2016 - Sing Me a Song (2016) ... Kent - Service (2016) ... Kent - Not Tomorrow Yet (2016) ... Kent (as David Marshall Silverman) - No Way Out (2016) ... Kent (as David Marshall Silverman) 2015 - Start to Finish (2015) ... Kent (as David Marshall Silverman, credit only) - Heads Up (2015) ... Kent (as David Marshall Silverman) - Now (2015) ... Kent - Conquer (2015) ... Kent (as David Marshall Silverman) - Spend (2015) ... Kent (uncredited) - Forget (2015) ... Kent (as David Marshall Silverman) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller